pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cilan (game)
Cilan (デント Dento) is one of the Striaton City Gym Leader trio, along with his two brothers: Chili and Cress. Cilan specializes in -type. He will award you the Trio Badge if he's defeated. Cilan's appearance has a similar outfit to a waiter along with his brothers. Cilan is the first gym leader to be encountered, but only if the player chose Oshawott at the start of the adventure. Biography In the games Cilan is not just a Gym Leader with battling skills, but he is described as a Pokémon Connoisseur and has the ability to see the compatibility between Pokémon and their trainers. He is not the only Gym Leader of Striaton City; Chili and Cress are his partners, also being Gym Leaders. In the games, if you pick Oshawott as your starter Pokémon, he will fight you in Striaton City. Like the other two gym leaders, he has one of Unova's elemental monkey Pokémon. Cilan is first mentioned in Striaton City by Cheren in the Trainer School before you battle him, mentioning he was there before you arrived. After this battle, you find him outside the Gym. He invites you inside the Gym getting ready for battle. Once you arrive however, he reveals his two brothers: Cress and Chili, who are also Gym Leaders and states one of them will battle you depending on your starting Pokémon. He only battles trainers who own an Oshawott. After this battle, you don't hear from him again until after the end of the game when Bianca mentions that she tried to get the three Striaton City Gym Leaders to help against the sages inside N's Castle, but was too late. Cilan will always stay in the gym no matter what version afterwards. In Black 2 and White 2, he's no longer a Gym Leader. If Memory Link is used, it is shown in a flashback that the trio begin to question their strength after being unable to battle Team Plasma, as general opinion is that it needs the three of them to make a good trainer, and discuss what needs to be done to correct that. Suddenly the Shadow Triad assaults them on a "whim", and both sides engage in a Battle. However the Shadow Triad easily defeats the Gym Leaders, which makes them leave so as to check on the other Gym Leaders that can be a true threat. The humiliating defeat, makes them admit they can only succeed as a trio. They then decide to resign as Gym Leaders and restart their training from scratch, so that eventually one of them can become a recognized trainer, then when their strengths match each other again, they can be a trio of Gym Leaders once more. They then think on who will be the new Gym Leader. Sprites In the anime Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 ;First Battle ;Grass-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leader Tournament Trivia * His Japanese Leader title, which is also shared with Chili and Cress, is トライアル　トライアングル / Toraiaru Toranguru. "Trial Triangle" * Notably, the hair of Cilan, Chili, and Cress all resembles the hairstyle of the Elemental Monkeys' evolutions. * His name may be a play on the herb/garnish Cilantro. * Cress, Chili, and Cilan are the only Unova Gym Leaders who do not use all Pokémon of their type. This is probably caused by the lack of Grass, Fire, and Water types other than the starters before the player reaches Nacrene City. * Cilan, along with Chili and Cress, are the only Gym Leaders who do not appear to help the player in N's Castle. * Cilan and his siblings' names begin with "C". * Regardless of whether the player is male or female, he seems to idolize him/her upon being defeated. This is hinted after the main storyline, where he says "uh" and "um" multiple times while talking to him. * Along with Chili and Cress, they are the first gym leader trio. * Cilan is the only male Gym Leader specialing in Grass-Type Pokemon. Erika and Gardenia are both females. * Unlike his brothers, Cilan is missing the white part of his eyes. Category:Male Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Grass Pokémon User Category:Pokémon Connoisseurs